


I Give My Heart To You

by ThatOneGreenleaf



Category: Smosh, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Hospital, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Surgery, only sadness in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreenleaf/pseuds/ThatOneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since a few years Ian knows that he has a weak heart and has to be saved by heart surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give My Heart To You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr  
> http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/117752314170/person-a-having-a-weak-heart-and-eventually  
> And I don't have a Beta reader so all mistakes are mine!

Today is a big day for Ian Hecox. The doctors have said to him a few years ago that he needs a heart surgery or he will not survive with his weak heart. So today he is going to have a heart surgery.

“How do you feel?” asked Anthony on the way to the Hospital. “I am fine, I guess. A little bit nervous, but I am okay” he answered and smiling at his best friend. “You will definetly be fine”

_This will be our last time together_

When they are waiting together in the waiting room Anthony says “Ian, if this is the last time we see each other, I want to say you something”. Ian gives him a confused look “uhm.. Okay”.

“I love you, and I always will” Ian smiles and says “I love you too man”.

_Not only as just a friend_

“Mr. Hecox” they hear a nurse call Ian’s name. “so it is time” Ian says and gives Anthony a hug. Anthony tries hard to hold his tears back as he hugs his best friend. Ian notices and says “Don’t worry everything will be fine Anthony” and with that said he gives Anthony a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Anthony standing alone in the waitingroom.

_I did it to save you_

A few days later after the surgery Ian wakes up and sees his mom standing in the room. Ian wonders where Anthony is. “So I am still alive” he jokes and smiles to his mom.

Then the doctor comes in and says “Your new heart will keep you alive for a lot of years” and winks at Ian. Then Ian asks “Who was the heart donor. I mean the one who did had to sacrifice there life for me”.

Then the room went silent. “You have to thank your best friend Anthony Padilla”. Before Ian could even think of an answer, the tears were rolling down his cheekes. He was crying so bad. He lost his best friend, his everything.

_You will carry me in your heart_

 


End file.
